In the examination of interior body cavities of the human body, it is often necessary to employ an instrument to dilate or enlarge these cavities. There are numerous variations and designs for specula that perform this function. Many of these specula are formed of stainless steel or like material that permit sterilization before and after use in an autoclave. Other specula are formed of disposable plastics, sterilized when manufactured or packaged, and discarded after a single use. Dilation of the vagina with a metal or hard plastics speculum can be a shocking and painful experience to patients suffering from a major gynecological disease such as endometriosis, and various forms of cancer, as well as to pre-intercourse or young virgins. The various specula presently available for this purpose, for the most part, perform adequately for the examining physician but have not been designed with the comfort of the patient in mind.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved vaginal speculum having a deformable or compressible covering over the speculum blades adapted to contact the vaginal cavity of a patient.
Another object of the present invention is a vaginal speculum that opens at an angle compatible with the organ to reduce the trauma of a vaginal examination.
A further object of the present invention is a vaginal speculum having an improved opening and locking mechanism.
An additional object of the present invention is a vaginal speculum that has patient contacting surfaces that minimize patient discomfort during a vaginal examination.
A further object of the present invention is a vaginal speculum having material surfaces that require minimum lubrication for use thereof.
Another object of the present invention is a vaginal speculum having an opening and locking mechanism that is vibration free and relatively silent in operation.
A further object of the present invention is a deformable or compressible covering for the speculum blades of a vaginal speculum that may be applied by spray coating or dipping existing speculum blades.